El Regreso de los Androides
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Goku y los guerreros Z vencieran a Majin Boo. La paz que reina en sus vidas se ve subitamente quebrada al aparecer una nueva amenaza: el malefico Dr. Reiko y su supercomputadora, Nexus. ¡La batalla comienza!
1. ¡CUIDADO, GOKU! EL TERRIBLE DR REIKO

**EL REGRESO DE LOS ANDROIDES **

**Escrito por Federico H. Bravo **

**Capítulo 01 ¡CUIDADO, GOKU! EL TERRIBLE DR. REIKO ESTÁ AQUÍ**

Era un sábado por la mañana en la Capital del Oeste, dos años después de que Majin Boo fuera derrotado por los guerreros Z y Goku junto a su familia realizaban las compras en el supermercado central...

Milk: (con una larga lista de víveres en la mano) Leche, huevos, azúcar, carne... creo que llevamos todo.

Goku: (empujando el changuito) No te olvides de los chocolates.

Gohan: ... Y del helado...

Milk: Ustedes siempre igual de interesados. Esta bien, agregare a la lista los chocolates y el helado.

Goten: Mamá, ¿podemos llevar caramelos también?

Milk: ¡No señor, caramelos no! ¡Después vas a comer tantos que te va a doler la barriga! Nada de caramelos...

Goten: Pero mamá...

Milk: (inflexible) Nada de peros. Lo siento.

Goten: ¡Ufa!

Goku: Ay, Milk. No lo hagas sufrir así... ¿Qué daño pueden hacerle unos caramelitos?

Milk: Mucho. A parte del dolor de barriga, le pueden producir alergias, caries, etc...

Goku sonrió. Su esposa no cambiaba nunca. Siempre tan sobre protectora con los chicos. Primero, con Gohan y ahora, con Goten.

Goku: (hablando a Goten al oído) No te preocupes. Cuando tu madre no se de cuenta, yo te compro una bolsa de caramelos para ti solo. ¿Qué te parece?

Goten: ¡Guau! ¡Gracias, papá!

Milk: (a su marido) ¿Qué le dijiste a Goten que se alegró tanto?

Goku: Eh... nada... solo que si se porta bien le... voy a comprar... un auto a control remoto, si (glup).

Milk: Ah...

El grupo prosiguió con las compras, ajenos al nuevo peligro que en aquellos momentos se acercaba lentamente al edificio.

AFUERA DEL SUPERMERCADO, EN MEDIO DE LAS ATESTADAS CALLES...

Dos misteriosos sujetos caminaban lentamente, mezclándose entre la multitud de personas que iba y venían, ocupados en sus quehaceres ordinarios.

Uno de ellos era un anciano de largos cabellos y bigote blanco, vestido con una gabardina negra; el otro, un hombre rubio, musculoso y de gran tamaño.

Ambos, con los rostros inexpresivos sin dejar entrever ninguna emoción, cruzaron la calle con el semáforo en rojo.

Un enorme camión se abalanzó sobre ellos. Al verlos, el conductor intento pisar los frenos, pero fue inútil... el choque era inminente.

Sorpresivamente, el individuo alto elevo una de sus manos y antes de que el vehículo hiciera contacto con sus cuerpos, una "energy-dan" (bola de energía) salió despedida, destruyéndolo y provocando una terrible explosión ante el pánico de todos los transeúntes que estaban por allí en ese momento.

Anciano: (a su compañero) No gastes energía todavía, Hanma. La necesitaras cuando lo encontremos.

Hanma: Si, doctor.

NUEVAMENTE, OTRA VEZ EN EL INTERIOR DEL SUPERMERCADO...

Goku: (preocupado) ¿Oíste ese ruido, Milk? Sonó como una explosión.

Milk: Es cierto...- dijo, sin darle mucha importancia- Debe haber habido un accidente allá afuera. Gohan, ¿llevamos el aceite de medio litro o el de un litro?

Gohan: Eh... no se mamá. El que tu quieras estará bien.

A pesar de que su mujer no le prestaba mucha importancia a aquel estruendo, Goku no pudo dejar de sentirse preocupado. Un sexto sentido afinado por los años de lucha contra enemigos tan terribles y crueles como Freezer, Cell y Boo le decía que un peligro inminente estaba cerca.

Para calmarse, intento ver si podía sentir algún Ki maligno en las cercanías, pero cuando lo hizo, no registró nada.

Goku: (para si) Bueno, debo estarme volviendo paranoico con los años...

Y EN LA ENTRADA AL SUPERMERCADO...

El anciano y su compañero habían llegado a las puertas del gran edificio. Ya se disponían a entrar, cuando un fornido guardia de seguridad les salió al paso, impidiéndoselo.

Aquellos individuos le parecieron muy sospechosos y era por esto que los había detenido.

Guardia: (increpando al viejo) Documentos, por favor.

Anciano: ...

Guardia: ¡Dije sus documentos! ¿Acaso es sordo, amigo?

Sin decir nunca una palabra, el viejo tomo al desprevenido encargado de la seguridad del cuello y luego de levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo, le torció la cabeza con una facilidad tremenda.

La gente que estaba cerca, al ver aquel terrible espectáculo, huyo despavorida a los gritos. Ignorándolos, la pareja penetro al fin en el interior del supermercado y prosiguió con su infructuosa búsqueda.

En otra parte del lugar, la familia de Goku seguía con sus compras ignorando el peligro todavía.

Milk: Sinceramente, creo que ya tenemos todo... ¿O me equivoco...?

Gohan: No, creo que no.

Milk: Bueno, entonces vamos a la caja registradora. No veo la hora de regresar a casa y...

Goku: (elevando la voz) ¡AL SUELO TODOS!

Su grito fue la única alarma que salvo sus vidas. Un potente Kienzan (disco de energía cortante) paso rozando el aire sobre ellos, partiendo por la mitad una columna.

Goku se levanto, listo para enfrentar a quien los había atacado, cuando al contemplar al anciano y a su acompañante, se llevo la sorpresa de su vida.

Goku: (mirando al anciano) ¡¿El Dr. Gero?

Gohan: (uniéndose a su padre) ¡No puede ser! ¡El Dr. Gero esta muerto!

Goten: ¿Quién es el Dr. Gero?

Goku: Un científico loco. Pretendió dominar al mundo en el pasado. Fue el creador de Cell.

Anciano: (sonriendo) Me alegro de que todavía recuerden a mi difunto hermano gemelo.

Goku y Gohan: (al unísono) ¿¡"Hermano gemelo"! ¿Quién rayos es usted?

Anciano: Soy el Dr. Reiko. Te conozco, Goku... Tú y tus amigos fueron los responsables de la muerte de mi querido hermano. ¡Y yo estoy aquí para vengarlo!

Antes de que el saiyan pudiera replicar, dos potentes rayos luminosos salieron de los ojos del Dr. Reiko, aturdiéndolo.

Gohan decidió que ya había tenido suficiente con ser espectador pasivo. Antes de iniciar su ataque contra estos nuevos y formidables enemigos, ordenó a su hermano menor que pusiese a su madre en un lugar seguro.

Goten: (molesto) ¡Pero yo también quiero pelear!

Gohan: ¡Obedéceme! ¡Vayan a esconderse en un lugar más seguro! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto!

A regañadientes, el pequeño Goten arrastro a una histérica Milk lejos de la zona de combate. Al ver como huían, el sujeto llamado Hanma quiso detenerlos lanzándoles una energy-dan, la cual fue interceptada por Gohan y desviada de un puñetazo hacia el techo.

Gohan: (a Goku) ¿Estas bien, papá?

Goku: S-Si... hace falta mucho más que eso para dañarme- dijo y miro muy serio el anciano.

Dr. Reiko: Lo sé. Te he estado observando todos estos años, mi estimado amigo.

Gohan: Tengamos cuidado. Esos sujetos no son normales... no puedo percibir su Ki.

Goku: Es cierto. Yo tampoco lo puedo sentir.

Dr. Reiko: (a su acompañante) ¡A ellos, Hanma! ¡Aniquílalos!

Moviéndose a una velocidad monstruosa, el musculoso Hanma ataco primero a Goku propinándole un feroz puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo incrustado contra una pared.

A continuación, se volvió hacia Gohan y le largó una patada, dejando al muchacho por los suelos.

Hanma: ¿Y bien? ¿Van a defenderse... o no?

Un estallido de luz brillante y padre e hijo se convirtieron en súper saiyanes.

Goku SS: ¡Se termino el juego!

Gohan SS: ¡Estas en problemas, grandote!

A dúo, los dos súper guerreros de cabello dorado atacaron al musculoso sujeto a base de una violenta lluvia de golpes sincronizados.

Hanma pudo esquivar todos los ataques, pero era evidente que le costaba seguir el ritmo.

Gohan SS: (burlándose) ¿Ahora por que no te defiendes tú?

Hanma: ¡Ahora veras! ¡S. S. deadly bomber!

Una impresionante bola de luz se formo en la mano del villano. Arrojándola contra los saiyanes, la detonación los esparció como pinos de bowling.

Todo el escándalo del combate provoco la huida en masa de la gente del supermercado y la aparición de varios oficiales de la policía, dispuestos a terminar con aquello. Sin embargo, a base de sus "eye-beam" (rayos oculares) el siniestro Dr. Reiko los hizo retroceder asustados.

Gohan SS: (ayudando a su padre a ponerse de pie) ¡Cielos! ¡Nos engaño! Este sujeto es bastante poderoso.

Goku SS: Querrás decir, "era"...

Poniéndose en posición, el saiyan se dispuso a realizar su técnica de ataque más conocida y demoledora por todos: el Kame-hame-ha.

Goku SS: (juntando las manos) ¡KAME-HAME-HA!

Una potente ráfaga de energía salió despedida hacia Hanma, llevándoselo por delante.

Medio edificio se vino abajo. Por un rato, la visual de los dos luchadores del Bien se nublo por culpa del polvo levantado por la destrucción.

Cuando todo se aclaró, ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta del pasmo. Hanma había salido ileso del ataque. De pie todavía y con las ropas rasgadas, exhibía parte de su piel arrancada revelando metal y circuitos que echaban chispas.

Gohan SS: ¡Es un androide!

Goku SS: Con razón no sentíamos su Ki ¡No tienen! ¡Los dos son robots!

Dr. Reiko: (interviniendo) Así es. Hanma es mi creación... Como verán, al igual que mi difunto hermano Gero, yo también me dedique a la bio-tecnología. Claro que, implemente algunas mejoras...- se volvió hacia Hanma- Accede al nivel "hiper-mega".

Hanma: Si, doctor.

Ante la sorprendida vista de Gohan y Goku, el androide llamado Hanma comenzó a acumular poder sobre si mismo. Hasta que después de una explosión luminosa (muy semejante a la transformación en súper saiyan) su aspecto físico había cambiado. Su piel ahora era verde y sus músculos aumentaron el doble de su tamaño.

Gohan SS: ¡Fiuuu! ¡Con ese color, se parece a Piccolo!

Goku SS: ¡Excelente! ¡Esto se pone muy bueno!

Dr. Reiko: ¡Adelante! ¡Mátalos de una buena vez!

Hanma: ¡Si, doctor! ¡Ahora, van a morir!


	2. ¡LA TERRIBLE BATALLA! HANMA, EL ANDROIDE

**Capítulo 02 **

**LA TERRIBLE BATALLA, ¡HANMA, EL ANDROIDE INVENCIBLE!**

La pelea entre Goku y Gohan contra el maléfico Hanma estaba a punto de comenzar.

Después de una violenta transformación, el androide aumentó su poder, convirtiéndose en un ser temible. Sin embargo, esto no había amedrentado a los dos guerreros Z, aunque antes de iniciar cualquier ataque, Goku tomo la palabra...

Goku SS: (a Hanma y al Dr. Reiko) ¡Un momento!

Hanma: (deteniendo su ataque) ¿Eh?

Goku SS: Propongo cambiar el lugar de la pelea. Si seguimos luchando aquí, en la ciudad, la gente inocente podría salir lastimada.

Dr. Reiko: No tengo inconvenientes. De igual forma, sea aquí o en otra parte, van a morir.

Goku SS: Vamos. Acompáñenos al desierto...

Levantando vuelo, padre e hijo se alejaron de la Capital del Oeste a toda velocidad, seguidos de cerca por Reiko y su androide.

Gohan estaba preocupado y no dejaba de mirar insistentemente a los dos villanos. En apariencia, no parecían tan fuertes (no como Freezer o Cell, se entiende) pero había en ellos un "no-sabia-qué" que lo tenia preocupado. Esperaba estar equivocado.

EL DESIERTO, UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES...

El sol de la mañana comenzaba a brillar con más fuerza. Dentro de algunas horas, el calor en aquel desértico paraje se convertiría en algo insoportable para cualquiera que estuviese allí. De más esta decir que esto no molestaba a los dos guerreros Z, tan acostumbrados como estaban a entrenar en medio de climas rigurosos, ni a sus rivales, porque obviamente los dos eran androides.

Goku SS: Aquí esta bien. Nadie saldrá lastimado.

Dr. Reiko: Se equivocan. Ustedes saldrán lastimados.

Rugiendo, Hanma reanudó su frustrado ataque. Formando un kienzan, se los arrojó a los dos saiyanes esperando atravesarlos por la mitad. Ágilmente, padre e hijo esquivaron el disco de energía cortante y atacaron al androide con sus propias técnicas de lucha.

Goku SS: ¡Kame-hame-ha!

Gohan SS: ¡Masenko!

Lejos de lo esperado, el androide no eludió los dos potentes rayos de energía. Los recibió con una horrible mueca en su rostro, presumiblemente, una sonrisa.

La explosión fue devastadora. Todo el desierto tembló y los guerreros Z creyeron que habían echo pasar al enemigo a mejor vida, pero no era así.

Como la vez anterior, el villano salió ileso. Esta vez, no había rasguños en su contextura física.

Gohan SS: ¡Increíble! ¿De que metal esta hecho?

Dr. Reiko: (contemplando la pelea, con los brazos cruzados) ¡Ja, ja, ja! Veo que ya están empezando a comprobar las "mejoras" que le hice a la bio-tecnología. ¡Jamás podrán superarnos!

Aprovechándose de la confusión de los dos héroes, Hanma voló hasta donde ellos estaban y los golpeo duramente. Goku respondió a esta agresión de igual forma, con un puñetazo en el estomagó del enemigo, pero nada le hizo.

Goku SS: ¡Rayos!

Hanma lo tomo del cuello y como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, lo zarandeo, arrojándolo al duro suelo bajo ellos. Después, agredió a Gohan con una combinación súper rápida de golpes de puño y patadas, que dejaron al muchacho herido de gravedad.

Hanma: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? ¿Cambian el color de sus cabellos de negro a dorado y nada más? ¡Que poco poder de pelea!

El maligno androide se disponía a partirle la columna a Gohan, cuando un tremendo destello lo deslumbro.

Voz: ¡Final flash!

Una ráfaga de energía de gran poder le estallo en plena cara, provocando que retrocediera. Al elevar su vista hacia el cielo, contemplo a un grupo de personas flotando, muy conocidas...

Vegeta: Veo que tenemos un problema por aquí. Ciertos "insectos" están molestando.

Krilin: (volando hasta donde Goku estaba tirado) ¡Goku! ¿Estas bien?

Goku: C-Creo que si... pero me duele... todo el cuerpo. Debo estar fuera de... practica.

Krilin: (con una bolsa en la mano) Toma. Es una semilla del ermitaño... el maestro Karin nos las dio.

Goku: ¿Cómo... se han enterado de lo que pasaba?- preguntó, mientras comía la semilla.

Krilin: Goten nos contó todo. No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a destruirlos.

Bufando, el príncipe de los saiyanes descendió en tierra, junto con el resto de sus acompañantes (Piccolo, la androide A-18 y Ten Shin Han).

Vegeta: Olvídalo, enano. No estoy aquí para ayudar al inútil de

Kakarotto... Yo solito voy a darle su merecido a esos pedazos de chatarra ambulante, así que regresen a casa a tomar el desayuno, que el tío Vegeta va a salvar el día hoy.

A-18: ¡Pero que arrogante!

Ten Sin Han: ¡Vegeta, eres un despreciable!

Ignorando aquellos comentarios, Vegeta accedió mediante una explosión de luz al nivel de súper saiyan y desafió a los villanos.

Vegeta SS: A ver, chatarras súper desarrolladas. Veamos si pueden conmigo.

Dr. Reiko: Pero que fastidio. Tu debes de ser Vegeta... ¡Acaba con ese arrogante, Hanma!

Obedeciendo a su creador, el androide descargo toda su furia sobre el poderoso guerrero saiyan. Hábilmente, vegeta atajaba golpe tras golpe que Hanma le tiraba, aburrido.

Vegeta SS: (bostezando) ¿Eso es todo? ¡Vamos, atácame con todo tu poder!

Hanma: ¡S. S. deadly bomber!

Nuevamente, la bola de energía se formo en la mano del villano y fue arrojada sobre el guerrero Z. Con un solo dedo, este ataque fue desviado y empujado hacia una montaña cercana, provocando su estruendosa destrucción.

Vegeta SS: Muy pobre. Es mi turno...

Con una sonrisa de placer en su rostro, Vegeta extendió su brazo derecho, señalando al enemigo. A continuación, abrió la palma de su mano y tragó saliva...

Adivinando la que se venia, Piccolo abandono su inmutabilidad y grito al resto de los presentes:

Piccolo: ¡ALEJENSE!

Vegeta SS: (a todo pulmón) ¡Big Bang attack!

Una bola de luz dorada apareció en su mano y no tardo en salir despedida hacia su rival. Se produjo un fogonazo. Una extensa columna de humo se elevo, entonces.

Resguardados detrás de unas rocas, el resto de los guerreros Z estuvo de acuerdo que este ataque sencillo, pero efectivo de Vegeta, había acabado con aquel poderoso androide.

...Otra vez se equivocaron...

Vegeta SS: (con los ojos bien abiertos) ¡No puede ser! ¡Esta vivo!

De pie dentro de un enorme cráter, Hanma seguía ileso. Con los ojos cerrados, sonreía abiertamente.

Hanma: Gracias. Me siento mucho mejor.

Piccolo: (comprendiendo) Ya me lo temía. ¡Vegeta, deja de atacarlo con energía! ¡Ese sujeto tiene al igual que aquel androide A-19 la capacidad de absorberla!

Dr. Reiko: Efectivamente. Es una de las mejoras bio-tecnológicas que he conseguido. A diferencia de ese androide, Hanma no tiene ningún dispositivo especial en sus manos para tomar vuestra energía. De hecho, los tiene implantados en todo su cuerpo, por lo que cualquier ataque que arrojen sobre él, lo fortalecerá miles de veces.

Con el incremento de poder en su interior, Hanma disparó al sorprendido príncipe de los saiyanes unos eye-beam, hiriéndolo.

Vegeta SS: ¡Maldito!

Corriendo a toda velocidad, el villano llegó a su lado y lo aferró del cuello como antes lo había hecho con Goku. Lo levanto varios centímetros y luego, se dedico a apalearlo como a una bolsa de box.

Contemplando como su creación dejaba por los suelos al arrogante luchador, el Dr. Reiko rió a todo pulmón. Todo salía tal y como lo planeo.

Al igual que su hermano, Reiko trabajo como científico para la extinta Red Ribbon, en su momento. Sin embargo, desertó de ella, a los pocos años...

Independizándose, el científico criminal se dedico de lleno a intentar mejorar la bio-tecnología y paso durante muchos años aislado del mundo en su laboratorio secreto, trabajando exhaustivamente para este fin.

Fue entonces que supo de la muerte de su hermano. Investigando, se enteró de todo lo referente a los guerreros Z y sus enormes poderes. Decidió que para llevar a cabo cualquier plan de venganza debía de esperar. No podía cometer el mismo error que Gero, por lo que siguió el resto de los próximos años observando a Goku y compañía.

Cuando creyó que el momento oportuno había llegado (ahora que los guerreros Z estaban desprevenidos) abandono el asilamiento. Transfiriendo su mente a un duplicado-androide de su cuerpo y en compañía de Hanma (uno de los autómatas más poderosos que había logrado concebir) se encamino a la Capital del Oeste, tras su primer objetivo: destruir a Goku.

A pesar de que no se esperaba la llegada del resto de los guerreros Z tan rápido, Reiko se sintió más que complacido, ya que tendría la oportunidad de aniquilarlos a todos de una buena vez.

...Aquello estaba por suceder...

Los pensamientos del científico fueron interrumpidos al verse rodeado sorprendentemente por los cuatro luchadores que vinieron con Vegeta: Piccolo, A-18, Ten Shin Han y Krilin.

Dr. Reiko: ¿Qué quieren?

Piccolo: No creas que tú te la vas a llevar de arriba, viejo apestoso.

Krilin: Es cierto. Ya mismo vamos a darte tu merecido...

Dr. Reiko: (riendo) Deben de estar bromeando.

A-18: Créeme, nunca bromeamos en estas situaciones.

Dr. Reiko: Me lo imagino.

La rubia muchacha fue la primera en atacarlo, con una patada voladora. Reiko la atajó y le propinó a su vez un puñetazo en la cara.

Krilin: ¡Con mi mujer no!

Saltando a la espalda del anciano científico, lo aferró fuertemente de los brazos llevándoselos para atrás.

Dr. Reiko: ¡Iluso! ¡No estas a mi altura! ¡Esfúmate!

A base de una onda de choque expelida, Krilin tuvo que soltarlo y fue arrojado contra el pobre de Ten Shin Han, quien sin comerla ni beberla, se traó una feroz golpiza al caerle su amigo encima. Solo Piccolo quedaba en pie.

Dr. Reiko: Si no quieres que te suceda lo mismo que a tus amigos, te sugiero que te abstengas de atacarme.

Piccolo: Viejo engreído. ¡Te haré tragar esas palabras! ¡Makanko sappo!

Un rayo perforador salió disparado de la punta de los dedos del namek. Reiko no lo esquivo y entonces, Piccolo comprendió su error... Al igual que con Hanma, el científico-androide había absorbido su ataque.

Dr. Reiko: (revitalizado) ¡Kakusan-dan! (múltiples bolas de energía)

El namekiano fue azotado literalmente por una serie de explosiones que hubieran acabado con él, si Gohan no le salvaba la vida, volando hasta donde estaba y tomándolo entre sus brazos, sacándolo de allí.

Gohan SS: (junto a Goku, en el escondite detrás de las rocas) ¿Se encuentra usted bien, señor Piccolo?

Piccolo: Si, no te preocupes- miró a Goku- ¿Qué te parecen esos sujetos?

Goku: Demasiado formidables. Ese Hanma todavía sigue apaleando a Vegeta y no se ha cansado.

Aquello era verdad. Mientras el resto de los guerreros Z estuvieron ocupados en su banal intento de dar su merecido a Reiko, su creación seguía golpeando duro al príncipe de los saiyanes.

Hanma: (tirando a Vegeta en el suelo y pisándolo) ¿Qué te ha parecido mi fuerza? ¿Verdad que no tiene comparación con las tuya, eh?

Vegeta SS: (mascullando) Bueno, puede ser que si... ¡pero yo no estaría tan seguro!

Hanma: ¿Qué quieres de...?

Violenta explosión de luz. Vegeta se convirtió en súper saiyan de nivel 2.

Vegeta SS2: (ya de pie) Bien, me divertí mucho haciendo el papel del débil, pero creo que es hora de terminar con esta estúpida pelea, ¿no te parece?

Hanma: ¡Bah! ¡No me asustas para nada! ¡Solo se te ha puesto más rubio el cabello, es todo!

El maléfico androide quiso reanudar sus golpizas, pero apenas levanto la mano, Vegeta ya le había dado un tremendo puñetazo en el estomago (si es que lo tenia, claro).

Hanma: (escupiendo un liquido rojo) Aghhh... ¿Co-Como demo-nios lo has... hecho?

Vegeta SS2: ¿Eso que te sale de la boca, es sangre o aceite para autos, eh?

Ahora, era el turno del príncipe de desquitarse. Utilizando sus pies mientras se mantenía flotando en el aire, dio de lleno en la cara a Hanma una lluvia de patadas interminables, que dejaron sendas marcas en ella.

Vegeta SS2: (burlándose) ¡Huuu! ¡Perdóname! ¡Se me fue la mano! ¡Creo que te abolle la cara, amigo! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Hanma: ¡Grrrr! ¡Rocket punch! (puños mísiles)

Separándose de sus brazos, los dos puños cerrados del autómata salieron volando hacia Vegeta.

Vegeta SS2: ¡Pero que técnica tan aburrida!- exclamó, extendiendo su Ki a modo de onda de choque y desviándolos hacia cualquier dirección- ¿Ese es todo el arsenal con el que cuentas, muñeco electrónico? En ese caso...

Flotando, el guerrero súper saiyan se elevo en el cielo a una casi lejana distancia.

Goku y Piccolo se dieron cuenta de que Vegeta planeaba usar su Gyaric ho (cañón de energía) y a los gritos, intentaron recordarle que el androide absorbería su poder.

Goku: ¡Vegeta! ¡No lo hagas!

Piccolo: ¡Idiota, lo absorberá!

Vegeta SS2: ¡Es justo lo que quiero! ¡Gyaric ho!

El guerrero Z llevo sus manos hacia atrás y después de unos segundos de concentración, las llevo hacia delante, descargando toda su energía a modo de una devastadora ráfaga de luz.

Riendo, Hanma se dio cuenta de que aquello le resultaría a su favor. Toda aquella energía lo convertiría en un ser invencible y se dedico a esperar que el rayo le cayera encima.

Así fue, pero para su sorpresa (y la de su creador) la potencia fue tal, que los dispositivos que tenia en su cuerpo se sobrecargaron y Hanma se convirtió en una bonita chatarra calcinada.

Vegeta: (volviendo a tierra) ¡Ju! ¡Miren el desastre que provoque! Ay, cuanto lo siento...- dijo, con fingida angustia y echándole una mirada triunfal al Dr. Reiko mientras ponía un pie encima de los restos de su destruido rival.

Dr. Reiko: ...

Vegeta: Bueno, "abuelo", te has quedado solo. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

El científico se mordió los labios. No había calculado aquello. Con sus extensos conocimientos, doto a Hanma de dispositivos que absorberían la energía, pero no pudo prever que tanta terminaría trastornándolo y provocando su destrucción.

Cometió un error. El primero...

Ahora, mientras los guerreros Z iban rodeándolo, en actitud amenazante, comprendía que debía de cambiar de táctica, si quería ganar esta guerra... y sobrevivir.


	3. PICCOLO VS EL DR REIKO

**Capítulo 03 **

**¡SEGUNDA BATALLA! PICCOLO VS. EL DR. REIKO**

Derrotado Hanma a manos de Vegeta, todos los guerreros Z se disponían a hacerle frente ahora al Dr. Reiko. Rodeado, el científico criminal no tenia escape posible. Tendría que luchar si o si.

Vegeta: Bueno, viejo asqueroso, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Dr. Reiko: Ustedes no me asustan.

Gohan SS: ¿No? ¿Entonces por que estas sudando?

Vegeta: ¿También suda? Vaya... estos androides si que están bien construidos. No como algunos que yo conozco- esto ultimo, lo dijo mirando de reojo a la rubia A-18.

A-18: ¡Ey!

Piccolo: Déjense de estupideces. Goku, no creo que sea necesario que todos luchemos con este sujeto.

Goku: ¿Ah, no?

Piccolo: No. Creo que con solo uno de nosotros, bastara.

Vegeta: ¡Peeerfecto! ¡Aquí esta el indicado! Permiso, voy a hacer puré de robot...

Piccolo: No dije que fueras tú quien lucharía con él.

Vegeta: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas impedírmelo, cara de lechuga?

Piccolo: Claro que si. Yo voy a hacerme cargo de este...- dichas estas palabras, el namek se saco su capa blanca y se adelanto al grupo- De hecho, recuerdo aquella vez en la que me toco pelear contra su hermano.

Estudiando la confiada sonrisa en el rostro del extraterrestre, el Dr. Reiko vio decisión en él. A pesar de ello, sabía que su fuerza de combate no era tan grande como para dañarlo. Ya lo había vapuleado antes... podía volverlo a hacer.

Piccolo: ¿Qué dices, anciano? ¿Aguantas un round conmigo o te vuelves al taller?

Dr. Reiko: De acuerdo.

A traición, Reiko inicio su ataque disparando sus eye-beam sobre el namek. De un salto, el guerrero Z los esquivó y se arrojo sobre el anciano, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Dolorido (porque podía sentir dolor, a pesar de poseer un cuerpo-robot) el científico retrocedió y decidió dar rienda suelta a todo su arsenal de ataques personales.

Dr. Reiko: ¡Kakusan energy dan!

Otra vez las bolas de energía. Pero esta vez, Piccolo no caería en el mismo error... Las eludió a todas y ni se había cansado al hacerlo.

A una distancia prudencial, el resto de sus compañeros presenciaban la pelea, observando detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos de los contrincantes.

Goku: Veo que Piccolo sigue conservando un envidiable estado físico.

Gohan: (contento) Así es. El Sr. Piccolo a proseguido con su entrenamiento allá arriba, en el palacio de Kamisama.

Vegeta: (aburrido) Bah. Solo esta haciendo el ridículo... No quiere usar su energía y por eso, solo lo ataca con golpes y patadas.

Krilin: Yo no se ustedes, pero realmente, esta pelea es entretenida.

Golpe iba, golpe venia. Tal y como el príncipe de los saiyanes dijo, Piccolo evitaba dar uso de su energía para luchar contra su contrincante, basándose solo en ataque físico.

Dr. Reiko: ¡Vamos, Piccolo! ¡Demuéstrame toda tu fuerza!

Piccolo: No soy tan tonto. No me absorberás nada.

Aquello era demasiado malo para el científico criminal. De esa forma, no le ganaría nunca y se daba cuenta que el plan del namek era hacerlo gastar todo su propio poder. Decidió cambiar sus tácticas y se alejo volando de la zona. Piccolo no tardo en seguirle.

Existían algunas zonas rocosas por allí cerca y esto le dio una idea a Reiko. Bajando en una de ellas, se escondió de la vista del guerrero Z detrás de una gran roca de forma irregular.

Dr. Reiko: Ahora veremos que tan bueno es.

Piccolo estaba en dificultades. No sentir el Ki de un enemigo era lo más negativo que podía haber. Lejos de desanimarlo, esto lo motivo a usar su orejas súper sensibles con el fin de captar algún sonido irregular. Era la única forma que tenia de poder descubrir donde se escondía su oponente.

...Y DONDE EL RESTO DE LOS GUERREROS Z ESTABAN...

Goku: (protegiéndose con la mano del sol) Ya no los veo. Creo que bajaron en aquella zona llena de rocas.

Gohan: Ese maldito científico planea emboscarlo. ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo!

Krilin: Tiene razón.

Goku: No. Déjenlo solo. Piccolo es muy capaz y sabrá como defenderse. Si vamos, solo lo estorbaremos.

Vegeta: Bueno, entonces me voy a echar una siesta. Despiértenme cuando ese marciano se haya muerto...- dijo, y se acostó burlonamente en el suelo, cerrando los ojos e incluso, roncando.

Ten Shin Han: Algunos monos viejos nunca aprenden trucos nuevos.

Vegeta: (levantándose al toque, enojado) ¿Qué dijiste de los monos, idiota? ¿Acaso quieres que te arranque uno de esos tres ojos que tienes?

Goku: ¡Basta, Vegeta! ¡Estas realmente insoportable! ¡Cierra la boca y dedícate a servir para algo!

Todo se quedaron mudos. ¿Goku increpando a Vegeta? Como cambiaban las cosas. Como será de insólito aquello, que el mismo príncipe de los saiyanes se quedó sin aliento y solo se limito a sentarse en el suelo, mascullando insultos ininteligibles que por pudor al lector, no se repetirán aquí.

LA ZONA ROCOSA, DONDE PICCOLO SIGUE BUSCANDO AL DR. REIKO, OTRA VEZ...

Todo estaba calmo. Muy calmo. Lo único que los oídos súper sensibles que el namek tenia podían captar, era el sonido de su corazón, latiendo lentamente.

Piccolo: Se que estas aquí. Que no pueda verte ni sentir tu Ki no quiere decir que no pueda encontrarte.

Un violento ruido de rocas cayéndose a sus espaldas lo hizo volverse, en guardia. Reiko no estaba allí. El sonido lo había provocado un pequeño dinosaurio que se acerco a espiar.

Piccolo: Lo que me faltaba. ¡Shuuu! ¡Vete de aquí!

El dinosaurio chillo y se alejo. Retomando la calma el namek volvió a intentar oír algún sonido que delatara a su contrincante.

Dr. Reiko: (parado detrás de él) Estoy aquí.

Para cuando el guerrero namekiano se había percatado de que aprovechando su distracción su enemigo logro acercársele, era demasiado tarde... Aferrando con sus manos su cuello, el científico intento estrangularlo con todas sus fuerzas. Piccolo sintió que se le iba el aire e intento golpear a su contrincante, pero oh, sorpresa, descubrió que sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo rápidamente. ¡Le estaban robando la vitalidad! De igual forma que el androide A-20 (el Dr. Gero) en su momento, Reiko poseía la capacidad de no solo tomar la energía de los ataques que le podían hacer, sino que también con solo tocarlos.

Dr. Reiko: ¿Se te acabaron las ganas de pelear, he? Pobre Piccolo... ya no asusta a nadie.

Dos pequeños sujetos salidos de entre las rocas golpearon bruscamente al Dr. Reiko en la espalda, de modo que tuvo que soltar al namek. Eran Goten y Trunks.

Piccolo: ¿Qué... demonios... hacen aquí?

Goten: ¡Venimos a ayudar!

Trunks: Si. Ustedes, los adultos, se querían quedar con toda la diversión y eso no es justo. Nosotros también queremos luchar contra los enemigos.

Piccolo: ¡Estúpidos! ¡Salgan de aquí ahora!

Dr. Reiko: ¡Double energy ha!

Múltiples rayos energéticos casi dejan a los dos niños recién llegados convertidos en carbón, de no haberlos agarrado Piccolo y literalmente arrastrado lejos de su alcance.

Las explosiones provocadas hicieron que todos los guerreros Z comenzaran realmente a preocuparse por su amigo (Bah, casi todos. A Vegeta no le importaba un comino).

Gohan: Esto no me gusta.

Goku: A mi tampoco. Creo que mejor vamos a investigar... puede que Piccolo si realmente necesite ayuda extra.

Vegeta: ¡Al fin dices algo sensato, Kakarotto! ¡Vamos de una vez allá!

Emprendiendo el vuelo, el grupo no tardo en llegar a la zona de combate. El lugar estaba convertido en un infierno humeante. Piccolo, Goten y Trunks se resguardaban detrás de un conjunto de rocas, esperando que el enemigo cesara de disparar.

Gohan: (desde el aire, con los demás) ¡Ese tonto de Goten! ¡Le dije que se quedara en casa!

Dr. Reiko: ¡Si no salen de donde están, dejare todo el maldito lugar convertido en átomos!

Goten: (en el escondite) ¿Escuchaste eso, Trunks?

Trunks: Sí. Ese viejo creído... ¡Vamos a darle su merecido, Goten!

Goten: ¿Cómo?

Trunks: ¡Con la fusión!

Piccolo: ¡Un momentito! ¡Ustedes dos no van a hacer nada!

Trunks: Pero...

Piccolo: Se van a quedar aquí. De ese sujeto me encargo yo - dijo y salió volando a hacerle frente al villano.

Al verlo, el Dr. Reiko se alegró. Ahora si le daría el golpe de gracia.

Dr. Reiko: Veo que no eres inteligente. Vas a morir primero.

Piccolo: No. Tú te vas a morir.

Dr. Reiko: ¿Qué demonios quieres de...?

Piccolo: ¡Bunshin! (multiplicación)

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el namek se dividió en cuatro guerreros exactamente iguales, para desconcierto de su rival. Estas cuatro versiones dobles suyas rodearon al científico y le propinaron una tremenda paliza, siempre a base de golpes de puño y patadas.

Dr. Reiko: (casi sin poder respirar) ¡Maldito!

Los dobles dieron buena cuenta del genio maligno, hiriéndolo por todas partes. Al final, el golpe de gracia se lo dio el Piccolo original, pateándolo en el pecho y arrojándolo contra las duras rocas cercanas.

Gohan: (bajando a tierra) ¡Muy bien hecho, Sr. Piccolo!

Piccolo: (volviendo a ser uno) Fue fácil. Y no tuve que usar ningún rayo.

Vegeta: ¡Suerte de principiantes! Además, ese estúpido todavía sigue con vida...

Efectivamente, el Dr. Reiko todavía estaba vivo. Levantándose trabajosamente, sentía un entumecimiento terrible en todas partes de su cuerpo artificial.

Mediante un rápido chequeo computarizado interno, se dio cuenta de que varias partes cibernéticas principales habían sido seriamente dañadas, bajando su operabilidad de manera evidente. Se seguía peleando, moriría.

Dr. Reiko: Debo volver a mi laboratorio. Necesito repararme... además, ahí si podría acabar con ellos.

Piccolo: ¿Y bien, viejo asqueroso? ¿Te rindes?

Dr. Reiko: Por el momento, este combate se pospone. Pero no crean que han visto lo ultimo de mi- amenazó y huyó volando.

Krilin: ¡Se escapa!

Vegeta: ¡Ah, no! ¡Ese no se va a ir así nomás!- dijo y salió a perseguirlo.

Piccolo: De seguro, ese loco va a ir a su laboratorio. Propongo seguirlo y ver que trama. Si es digno hermano del Dr. Gero, sin duda nada bueno.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Un rato después, el grupo volaba a toda velocidad detrás de Vegeta, atravesando medio planeta.


	4. LA ISLA DEL TERROR

**Capítulo 04 **

**¡HAY QUE ENCONTRAR EL LABORATORIO! LA ISLA DEL TERROR**

Persiguiendo al maléfico científico Reiko, los guerreros Z atravesaron medio planeta. Finalmente, lo vieron descender en una pequeña isla, ubicada en la parte sur de nuestro mundo. Fue entonces que lamentablemente, lo perdieron de vista.

Vegeta: (fastidiado) ¡Maldición! ¡Si pudiera sentir su Ki esto seria más fácil!

Todo el grupo debió de descender también. Eligieron la playa primero como punto de inicio para la infructuosa búsqueda que de ahora en más, tendrían que hacer.

Piccolo: Creo que deberíamos separarnos. Así cubriríamos más terreno para la exploración.

Goku: Es una buena idea.

Vegeta: A mi me da igual. En realidad, no necesito de su ayuda. Si encuentro a ese viejo ridículo, yo solito le voy a cantar las cuarenta.

Antes de separarse, el namek se volvió hacia los pequeños Goten y Trunks, con la clara intención de darles un "sano consejo"...

Piccolo: Ustedes se quedan aquí.

Goten y Trunks: ¿Eh? ¡Pero nos vamos a perder la acción!- replicaron.

Al ver la expresión seria en la cara del verde alienígena, los dos chicos decidieron que era mucho más prudente obedecer.

...Y EN ESOS MOMENTOS, DENTRO DE UNA DE LAS MONTAÑAS DE LA ISLA...

Cansado, el Dr. Reiko entro a su laboratorio atravesando una puerta metalica. Apenas puso un pie en el interior, todas las luces y las computadoras principales se encendieron.

Voz: Dr. Reiko. ¿Cómo esta usted?

Dr. Reiko: Muy mal. Necesito... ayuda...

Voz: Puedo ver que ha sufrido un gran daño.

Dr. Reiko: ¿Esta lista la cámara regeneradora?

Voz: Si.

Dr. Reiko: Excelente. Actívala... necesitare al menos algunos minutos.

Voz: Así lo haré, doctor.

Dr. Reiko: A propósito, tenemos intrusos no autorizados en la isla. Encárgate de ellos.

Voz: No se preocupe. Los intrusos serán eliminados.

VOLVIENDO A LOS GUERREROS Z...

Siguiendo la idea de Piccolo, todos se separaron en pequeños grupos destinados a explorar aquel pedazo de tierra.

Vegeta iba (a pesar de haberse negado) con A-18 y Krilin; Goku, con Piccolo, Ten Shin Han y Gohan. Goten y Trunks, como ya se ha dicho, han debido quedarse en la playa por su seguridad, aunque este escritor no cree que duraran mucho tiempo allí (¡Je!).

Vegeta: ¡Que humillación! ¡El príncipe de los saiyanes, acompañado por un pedazo de chatarra con forma de mujer y un enano con ínfulas de guerrero!

A-18: ¿A quien le dices pedazo de chatarra, mono mal educado?

Vegeta: ¡Uy! ¡Ya se ofendió! ¡Pero que irritable que estamos hoy!

A-18: Mira quién habla de irritables...

Krilin: ¿Podrían dejarse de pelear y prestar un poco de atención al entorno? Tenemos que encontrar a ese científico y su laboratorio.

Vegeta: Yo puedo hacerlo solo. No se por que tengo que estar con ustedes...

El trío cruzaba en aquellos momentos una frondosa selva. Los únicos sonidos que se oían eran el de las aves exóticas que pululaban por los árboles.

A-18: Debo reconocer que este es un lugar muy bonito. Deberíamos irnos alguno de estos días de vacaciones a un paraje semejante, ¿no crees, Krilin?

Krilin: Es una buena idea, amor. Tú, yo y la soledad de la naturaleza...

Vegeta: ¡Que insoportables!

Hubo un ruido delante de ellos, en la maleza. Antes de que pudieran preguntarse de quién se trataba, un grupo de pequeñas criaturas saltaron y les salieron al paso, rodeándolos.

Krilin: ¿Qué demonios son estas cosas? ¡Se parecen a los Saibaiman!

Los "Bioman" (tal era su verdadero nombre) se arrojaron sobre el trío, atacándolos, sin emitir palabra alguna en ningún momento. Poseían gran fuerza física y mucha rapidez de movimiento, por lo que la cosa se le puso difícil a los guerreros.

Krilin: ¡Cielos! ¡Son muy rápidos!- exclamo, intentado golpear a uno de ellos.

Las criaturas literalmente se dedicaban a golpear y esquivar los ataques con suma facilidad. Cansado, Vegeta recurrió a su energy-ha para aniquilar a dos de ellos, comprobando que se trataba de robots.

Vegeta: ¡Que les parece! ¡Más robots molestos!

Krilin: Entonces, si son robots...

Elevando sus manos, Krilin hizo aparecer dos kienzan, los cuales arrojo al resto de los Bioman. Todos quedaron partidos por la mitad, revelando sus circuitos internos.

Vegeta: No se para que se molestaron enviándolos. Eran tan poca cosa...

A-18: Yo no lo creo. ¡Miren!

Sorpresivamente, los restos de los destruidos Bioman se reconstruyeron. Nuevamente funcionando, volvieron a reanudar sus ataques.

Vegeta: ¿Qué clase de tecnología es esta?

Krilin: ¡Ya veo lo que ese loco quería decir con eso de "mejoras" a la bio-tecnología!

Otra vez hubo un intercambio de golpes. Se podría decir que lo que aquellos androides querían era agotar al trío...

Después de un rato, todo el lugar había quedado regado por los restos de los robots aniquilados.

Krilin: (jadeando) ¡Estos... tipos... realmente... me sorprenden!

A-18: ¡Se están reconstruyendo otra vez!

Vegeta: ¡¿De nuevo?

Así era. Reensamblándose pieza por pieza y regenerándose, los Bioman otra vez estaban listos para seguir con su lucha. Sin embargo, un brusco cambio ocurrio y de manera inesperada. En vez de seguir atacando, los robots iniciaron un proceso de fusión, con el cuál, se conviertieron en uno solo Bioman, de igual tamaño que un hombre.

Krilin: ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no me gusta!

El "súper-Bioman" chillo y se lanzo al ataque. Gracias a sus garras, golpeó duramente a Krilin y aferró a la rubia A-18, zarandeándola antes de arrojarla contra unos árboles. Vegeta salió a hacerle frente y se trenzó en un durisimo intercambio de puñetazos. Con la ayuda de su voluminosa cabeza, el Bioman embistió al príncipe (al igual que un toro) en el pecho, sacandole el aire.

Vegeta: ¡Maldito robot!

Los ojos del monstruo comenzaron a brillar. Una potente ráfaga de rayos de calor salió expelida hacia el guerrero Z. Vegeta se agachó a tiempo y este ataque no surtió efecto sobre él, pero si lo hizo a la vegetacion detras suyo. En cuestión de segundos, todo el lugar se habia convertido en un mini-infierno.

Vegeta: ¡Me tienes harto!

Retomando su estado de súper saiyan, se arrojó contra su rival y lo empujo. Iba a asestarle un feroz golpe en su cabeza, cuando el Bioman dio uso a otro de sus mortíferos trucos: el Jibaku.

El Jibaku era nada más y nada menos que la auto-destrucción. Atrapando con sus garras al príncipe, el autómata lo apretó contra sí y se dispuso a volar en cientos de pedazos (tal y como lo hacian los Saibaiman).

Krilin: ¡Cuidado Vegeta!

Vegeta SS: (al Bioman) ¡Sueltame, maldito engendro!

A-18: ¡Lo va a matar!

Vegeta SS: ¡Eso no va a pasar! Prueba esto...

Expandiendo su Ki rápidamente, Vegeta logro zafarse del mortal abrazo del enemigo arrojándolo lejos. ¡Justo a tiempo! El terrible monstruo detonó, desapareciendo en un mar de fuego y humo, sin causar daño a nadie (excepto a la vegetación de lugar, claro).

Krilin: ¡Bien hecho!

Vegeta SS: No fue la gran cosa. Creo que hasta un inútil como Kakarotto podría haberlo hecho.

AL OTRO LADO DE LA ISLA...

Goku y compañía oyeron a lo lejos un estruendo. Dedujeron que Vegeta y los demás se debían de haber topado con algún problema.

Goku: Espero que estén bien.

Piccolo: No te preocupes- dijo, analizando con su aguda vista el barro del suelo- Vaya, miren... huellas.

Ten Shin Han: Son las de ese científico. Debió pasar por aquí.

Gohan: Entonces vamos por el buen camino.

Las huellas se encaminaban hacia una de las montañas. Siguiéndolas, los guerreros Z llegaron a la entrada de una cueva. Antes de que pudieran siquiera poner un pie en ella, unos cañones-robot se activaron y surgiendo de la roca, comenzaron a disparar rayos láser a los recién llegados.

Gohan:(eludiendo las ráfagas) ¡Este lugar si que esta protegido!

La fuerza de los disparos era tal, que los guerreros Z debieron de retroceder. Una vez que lo hicieron, las armas cesaron su ataque. Esto dio una idea a Piccolo...

Piccolo: Esos cañones deben estar equipados con sensores de movimiento. Si nos acercamos demasiado a la entrada, se activan.

Ten Shin Han: ¿Que podemos hacer? No podremos entrar.

Piccolo: Creo que si lo haremos, escuchen con atención- el namek explicó su plan al resto en voz baja.

Con las ordenes impartidas, los cuatro guerreros nuevamente se acercaron a los cañones. Efectivamente como Piccolo había predicho, al detectarlos, las armas volvieron a abrir fuego.

Piccolo: ¡Ahora! ¡Volvamos loca a esas cosas!

Dando uso a la súper velocidad característica suya, el grupo empezó a esquivar sus rayos moviéndose en todas direcciones y a provocar que los cañones tuvieran que disparar continuamente hacia todos lados, sin decidirse por un punto concreto. Izquierda, derecha, otra vez la izquierda... y así por espacio de algunos minutos.

Al final, tal y como esperaban, pudieron vencer a las armas de la siguiente forma: mientras trataban de enfocarse sobre alguno de los guerreros para eliminarlo, Goku (usando el Shunkanido) se teletransporto entre medio de ellas y llamando su atención, provoco que se dispararan mutuamente entre si (volviendo a desaparecer antes de ser alcanzado por los láser).

Gohan: Se acabaron los cañones.

Ten Shin Han: Ahora sí, espero que podamos entrar sin problemas.

Goku: Antes, creo que deberíamos llamar a Vegeta y los demás para que se nos unan.

Piccolo: Yo me encargare de hacerlo, mediante mi telepatía...

...Y EN LA PLAYA, DONDE SE QUEDARON GOTEN Y TRUNKS...

Goten: (recostado en la arena y bostezando) ¿Tú creés que ya vencieron a esos sujetos?

Trunks: No lo sé... Oye, ¿y si vamos a darle una mano?

Goten: Pero Piccolo dijo que...

Trunks: ¡Olvídalo! Lo que pasa es que ellos tienen envidia de nuestro poder cuando nos convertimos en Gotenks. Yo digo que vayamos y acabemos con los enemigos nosotros solos. ¿Que me dices?

Goten: Bueno...

Trunks: ¡Perfecto! Entonces, hagamos la fusión.

Los dos niños se colocaron en posición y despues de hacer unos movimientos un tanto ridículos, se tocaron con la punta de los dedos. ¿El resultado? Gotenks estaba de regreso.

Gotenks: ¡Ja, Ja, ja! ¡El gran Gotenks ha vuelto! ¡Cuidado, androides, por que aquí va el guerrero más poderoso del Universo!

DE REGRESO A LA MONTAÑA...

Llamados por la telepatía de Piccolo, Vegeta y el resto no tardaron en llegar y unírseles. Ahora sí, todos juntos entraron en la cueva directo al laboratorio del Dr. Reiko.

Gohan: ¡Este lugar es... increíble!

Se encontraron en la mitad de un amplio salón, repleto de computadoras de última generación, mesas llenas de tubos de ensayo y demás instrumental científico. El malvado Reiko estaba allí. Recuperado gracias a los efectos de su cámara de regeneración, se encontraba de pie, con los brazos cruzados a su espera.

Dr. Reiko: Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada. No pensé que lograrían llegar, pero claro, aquellos androides a los que enfrentaron no eran rivales para luchadores tan fuertes como ustedes.

Sin perder tiempo, Vegeta se adelanto y disparo sobre el genio malvado un Big Bang attack. Un escudo de fuerza invisible impidió que Reiko fuera herido.

Dr. Reiko: Ahórrate el gasto de energía. Este escudo es inviolable. Ni siquiera con un Kame-hame-ha podrian traspasarlo.

Gohan: ¡Ríndase, Reiko! ¡No tiene escapatoria! Ese escudo suyo no lo protegerá eternamente.

Dr. Reiko: Eso es cierto. Pero yo siempre tengo un as bajo la manga... ¿o me equivoco, mi querido Nexus?

Voz: No, doctor Reiko.

Goku: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Unas luces a espaldas del científico-androide se encendieron, revelando a una impresionante supercomputadora de forma cilíndrica.

Dr. Reiko: Les presento a Nexus, mi computador maestro. Fue él quién envió a los Bioman y activó a los cañones-robots mientras yo me recuperaba.

Ten Shin Han: Asombroso.

Dr. Reiko: Más que eso, amigo mio... Nexus posee en sus bancos de memoria todos los datos que yo he recogido sobre ustedes en estos años. Sabe perfectamente todos sus ataques, técnicas, niveles de poder, transformaciones y demás.

Nexus: He analizado atentamente todos sus enfrentamientos con Cell y con Boo y estoy consciente de sus principales puntos débiles. Nunca podrán derrotarme.

Boquiabiertos, los guerreros Z escuchaban fascinados hablar a aquél ser artificial que en apariencia, afirmaba poder vencerlos.

¿Seria así?


	5. NEXUS, LA SUPERCOMPUTADORA

**Capítulo 05 **

**EL ARMA DEFINITIVA. NEXUS, LA SUPERCOMPUTADORA**

Los guerreros Z habian conseguido entrar en el laboratorio del Dr. Reiko. Allí, el genio malévolo los esperaba acompañado de "Nexus", una computadora súper sofisticada.

Vegeta: ¿Que clase de tostadora parlante es esta?

Nexus: Análisis: príncipe Vegeta. Raza: saiyanes. Carácter: altanero, arrogante. Familiares: Bulma (esposa), Trunks (hijo). Debilidades: subestima a sus enemigos.

Vegeta: ¿Qué estas diciendo, maldito artefacto?

Piccolo: Calma. Es obvio que esta cosa sabe mucho de nosotros.

Nexus: Análisis: Piccolo Daimaoh Jr. Raza: namek. Carácter: sabio, lógico, estratega, experimentado. Familiares: no tiene. Debilidades: confía demasiado en su propia inteligencia.

Dr. Reiko: Como pueden ver, mi querido Nexus lo sabe todo. Ustedes no son rivales para él.

Al príncipe de los saiyanes todo aquello le sonaba estúpido. ¿Cómo un pedazo de chatarra como esa podía derrotarlo?

Vegeta: (a Reiko) Si esa cosa tuya puede hacer lo que dices, quisiera verlo. Hasta ahora, solo ha logrado aburrirme.

Dr. Reiko: Como gustes. ¡Demuéstrales tu poder, Nexus!

Obedeciendo las ordenes de su creador, la supercomputadora atacó. Unos nódulos de formas esfericas emergieron de su interior y flotaron sobre los guerreros Z, como si de globos se tratasen.

Goku: ¿Que demonios son esas cosas?

Uno de los nódulos se poso sobre él. Acto seguido, una especie de tentáculos mecánicos fueron vomitados por la esféra aferrandolo en todo su cuerpo. Goku se debatió e intentó liberarse, pero fue inútil. Una tremenda corriente eléctrica le fue aplicada, provocandole un dolor increible.

Krilin: ¡Goku!

Antes de que el resto pudiera reaccionar, otra de las esferas-nódulos se colocó sobre ellos y provoco un "Taiyo-ken" (ataque deslumbrante del sol). Instantáneamente, todos fueron cegados por unos momentos. Momentos que Nexus aprovecho para empezar con sus variadas y múltiples agresiones...

Una de las esferas se acerco a Krilin. El luchador de baja estatura quiso defenderse arrojando un kienzan. Su ataque fue existoso y el nódulo se partio por la mitad, pero al instante nada más, se auto-reparó.

Krilin: ¡Genial! ¡Son iguales a esos androides que enfrentamos con Vegeta!

El nódulo no perdió tiempo e inicio su ofensiva. Un rayo congelante salió de su interior y dejo al guerrero Z convertido en un témpano de hielo viviente.

Al ver como su esposo había sido derrotado tan fácilmente, A-18 quiso ir a salvarlo pero uno de los nódulos flotadores se interpuso en su camino.

A-18: ¡Quítate de mi camino!

De un puñetazo, la bella androide arrojo la esfera lejos de ella, pero apenas dio dos pasos, otra se coloco en la mísma posición que la anterior, disparándole un rayo aturdidor. La muchacha no pudo resistir el impacto de aquella extraña radiación y se desplomo en el suelo, entumecida.

Dr. Reiko: (riendo) Es maravilloso, ¿no creen? La poderosa A-18, la androide rebelde que mi difunto hermano construyo, la que parecía tan invencible, acaba de ser derrotada.

Vegeta: (otra vez súper saiyan) ¿Esos estúpidos globos son todo lo que esta tostadora puede ofrecer?- dijo, y le disparo un energy-ha a uno de ellos- Realmente, son una decepción detras de otra.

Nexus: Todavia no has visto lo que te puedo hacer...

Enviando una orden al nódulo que el saiyan habia destruido, Nexus hizo que se auto-reparara. Nuevamente operacional, la maquina se lanzo sobre el guerrero y un par de cuchillas y cierras de metal aparecieron en su superficie gris.

Vegeta esquivó su primera embestida, pero no la segunda. Una de las cierras le dio de lleno en la mitad del hombro, arrancando parte de su traje... y de su piel.

Vegeta: ¡Mi-se-rable!- balbuceo, dolorido.

A los otros guerreros Z no les fue tan bien. El nódulo que ataco a Piccolo lo hizo arrojándole una potente onda sionica (mental). Presa de un terrible dolor de cabeza el namek se retorció, desplomándose tambien en el suelo.

Al ver a su maestro caer, Gohan se lanzo en su rescate. Con su Masenko, destruyó cuatro esferas y de una patada, se deshizo de otra que había sido enviada por la supercomputadora contra él.

Nexus contemplo todo esto y reforzo su táctica. Dos nódulos se pusieron sobre el joven guerrero y mientras uno le atacó con un rayo eléctrico, el otro lo hizo con una replica de su misma técnica (el Masenko, claro).

Ten Shin Han fue el ultimo en caer. Victima de una replica de su Kikoho (cañón de energía) el luchador de tres ojos sufrió graves heridas por todo su cuerpo.

Dr. Reiko: Los poderosos guerreros Z... Ya no lo lucen tanto. ¿Que se siente enfrentarse a un enemigo que conoce todo sobre ustedes?

Goku: (entrando en súper saiyan) Te equivocas.

Aumentanto su Ki, pudo destrozar los tentáculos que le aprisionaban y moviéndose a toda velocidad, llego delante del mismo Nexus.

Nexus: Veo que has logrado liberarte. Sin embargo, no podrás derrotarme.

Goku SS: ¡Kame-hame-ha!

La onda energética fue detenida por un escudo invisible. Sabiendo de antemano que Goku usaria su técnica tan famosa, el computador tuvo tiempo de sobra para preparar una manera de evadirla.

Nexus: Como ustedes dicen: mi turno.

El impresionante ordenador artificial disparo un rayo de fuerza sobre el luchador de cabello dorado. Envuelto en alguna clase de red invisible, muy semejante a un puño, Goku debió de incrementar su Ki al maximo para no morir aplastado ni sofocado.

Goku SS: ¡AY!

Dr. Reiko: Mientras más luches, más mi querido Nexus aplicara sobre tí todo el poder de su rayo de fuerza.

Mientras, Vegeta había destruido como cincuenta veces al nódulo que le agredía, pero era inutil. Siempre se reconstruía y aprendiendo de los errores de sus ataques anteriores, ideaba una nueva táctica para poder vencerlo.

Las cuchillas crecían, las cierras eran más veloces y hasta se habían agregado un rayo eléctrico, para causar aun más dolor.

Vegeta SS: ¡Ya basta!

El orgulloso príncipe exhibía ya magullones y demás heridas en todo su cuerpo, pero a pesar de ello, resistía.

En tanto, Goku continuaba victima del rayo de fuerza de Nexus...

Goku SS: (pensando) Esto no esta bien. Esta computadora es invencible... conoce todos nuestro movimientos.

Nexus: Ríndete ya. No tiene objeto que sigas peleando.

Goku SS: ¡Jamás! ¡Apenas empieza este combate!

Forzando aún más su Ki, pudo anular los efectos del rayo de poder, sin embargo, Nexus todavia tenía más sorpresas. Cuatro nódulos más emergieron del interior del ordenador, listos para seguir un nuevo programa: atacar a Goku con rayos sionicos. Los efectos de estas radiaciones no se hicieron esperar y el guerrero Z sintió como si miles de agujas atravesaran al mísmo tiempo su cerebro.

Dr. Reiko: ¡Bien hecho, Nexus! ¡Ya los hemos doblegado a todos!

El científico ya festejaba por adelantado el aparente triunfo, cuando una repentina explosión acabo con todo su entusiasmo... Gotenks había aparecido, por un hoyo hecho en la pared de dura roca, para sorpresa de todos.

Gotenks: ¡Ja! ¿A que no te esperabas eso, viejo maldito?

Dr. Reiko: ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Gotenks: Para ser alguien que nos ha observado durante años en secreto, como dices, no estas bien informado. ¡Soy el guerrero más poderoso del Universo! ¡El único! ¡El inigualable...!

Dr. Reiko: ¡Mata a ese intruso, Nexus!

Dos nódulos volaron hasta Gotenks y le dispararon varios rayos eléctricos. El pobre recibió en plena cara una violenta descarga y quedo chamuscado.

Gotenks: ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Pagaras eso! ¡Renzoku shine shine missile!

Cientos de energy-ha fueron enviados contra las esferas voladoras, haciendolas pedazos en un instante.

Gotenks: ¿Que te pareció eso?

Tal y como se esperaba, los nódulos se reconstruyeron. Atacaron al pobre de Gotenks con una replica exacta de su anterior ataque.

Gotenks: (mientras era azotado por las ráfagas de energía) ¡No vale! ¡Esa era mi técnica!

Piccolo: (recuperándose) Estúpidos... les dije que se quedaran en la playa.

Ayudando a la fusión, el namek disparo su Makankosappo sobre los artefactos malignos. Sabía que se volverían a armar, pero necesitaba tiempo para comunicar una idea que se le había ocurrido a Gotenks...

Piccolo: ¡Escúchenme bien! ¡Tienen que hacer su ataque de los fantasmas kamikaze!

Gotenks: ¡Es cierto! ¡Me había olvidado! ¡Súper ghost kamikaze attack!

Un curioso (y hasta gracioso) fenomeno ocurrió y un amplio numero de "fantasmitas" con apariencia similar al guerrero aparecieron.

Dr. Reiko: ...

Nexus: ...

Gotenks: (a los fantasmas) ¡Muy bien, chicos, hagan su trabajo! ¡Ayuden a mis amigos!

En fila, los fantasmas volaron sobre las esferas-nódulos y posandose sobre ellas, explotaron. No quedo ninguna. Se habian reducido a cenizas, liberándose el resto de los guerreros Z de sus ataques.

Goku SS: (viéndose libre de los nódulos) ¡Vegeta, es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Ataquemos a Nexus juntos!

Vegeta SS: ¡Olvídalo, Kakarotto! ¡Me niego a rebajarme a trabajar con un soldado de clase baja!

Goku SS: ¡Déjate de payasadas! ¡Lo mismo dijiste durante el asunto de Boo y al final, terminaste ayudándome!

Vegeta SS: ¡GRR! ¡Esta bien!

Los dos saiyanes se colcaron delante de la supercomputadora y cada uno de ellos la ataco con su propio poder.

Nexus: (levantando su escudo) Es inútil. Desistan de una buena vez de su actitud.

Goku SS: (a un recién recuperado Gohan) ¡Vamos, hijo! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!

Gohan: S-Si...

Con Gohan en súper saiyan, el poder de los guerreros iba a sumarse aún más.

Dr. Reiko: ¡Ten cuidado, Nexus!

Piccolo: (acercándosele) Creo que tú deberías tener cuidado...

Dr. Reiko: ¿Que vas a hacer? ¡Mi escudo protector todavia esta conectado! Nunca podrás romperlo.

Piccolo: Puedo intentarlo...

El más fuerte de los namek se coloco en posición y junto sus manos.

Piccolo: ¡Cho bakuretsuma ha!

Un descomunal rayo de energía salió despedido hacia el Dr. Reiko. Al chocar con el escudo invisible del científico hubo unos momentos de tensión. Finalmente, el escudo cedió.

Dr. Reiko: ¡Maldito!

Libre del escudo, Reiko quedo a la exposición de los recuperados guerreros Z. Sabiendo que se le venia la noche, decidió huir del lugar...

A-18: De aquí no sales.

Rápidamente, la androide tomo con una de sus manos una cierra de metal que perteneció a uno de los destruidos nódulos y lo tiro contra el villano. El disco cortante rasó el aire y fue a seccionar a Reiko por la mitad de la cintura.

Caído en el suelo, el científico-androide todavía continuaba con vida. Arrastrándose con ayuda de sus manos, intento patéticamente alejarse de los héroes, pero fue inútil.

Piccolo mismo termino de rematarlo, a modo de lanzarle un simple energy-ha. Destruido Reiko, solo quedaba un obstaculo: Nexus.

Parándose en fila, los tres guerreros saiyanes (Goku, Gohan y Vegeta) se disponían a destruir a la supercomputadora de una buena vez.

Goku SS: A la cuenta de tres. Uno...

Gohan SS: ¡Dos...!

Vegeta SS: ¡Tres!

Padre e hijo hicieron un doble Kame-hame-ha, mientras que el príncipe su clásico Big bang attack. Nexus elevó su escudo, auto preservándose. Al chocar las energías con la barrera, toda la montaña tembló.

Goku SS: ¡Aumenten el poder!

Expulsando su Ki, los guerreros alcanzaron su máximo nivel. Nexus no lo resistiria mucho más.

Nexus: ¡Deténganse! ¡No pueden derrotarme! ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

La barrera cedió y los rayos de energía se llevaron por delante a la compu- tadora. Una violenta explosión se produjo y todo el lugar comenzó a venirse abajo.

Goku SS: ¡Rápido! ¡Huyan todos!

Escapándose por el agujero que Gotenks había abierto en la pared de roca, los guerreros Z lograron salvar sus vidas. Detras de ellos, todo el laboratorio quedo absolutamente destruido. Se había terminado la amenaza.

FUERA DE LA MONTAÑA, MINUTOS DESPUES...

Gotenks: ¿Vieron como le dispare a esas esferas voladoras? ¡Ja! ¡No eran rivales para mi! Yo soy el más poderoso guerrero del...

Ten Shin Han: (a Piccolo) ¿Cuando se les termina el tiempo de la fusión?

Gotenks: ... Universo. ¡No existe enemigos que no pueda...!

Piccolo: Dentro de exactamente... un segundo.

Con un sonoro "Pop", Goten y su amigo Trunks volvieron a ser ellos mismos.

Krilin: (asistido por su mujer y temblando) M-Menos m-mal q-que s-se les t-termino el t-tiempo. Y-Ya no los aguan-taba más... ¡Achiiis!

A-18: Te has pegado un resfriado. Cuando volvamos a casa, voy a tener que llamar al doctor.

Krilin: ¡N-No! B-Basta de d-doctores por hoy... S-Solo quiero un té caliente y u-unas aspirinas. ¡Achiiis!

De pie a algunos centímeros de ellos, estaban Goku, Gohan y Vegeta, con cara de preocupación.

Goku: Cielos. Si que fue agotador. Esa computadora realmente nos dio un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Gohan: Pero, ¿está destruida totalmente?

Vegeta: ¡Desde luego que sí! No quedó nada de esa tostadora eléctrica.

Goku: Sin duda, a Bulma le va dar gusto revisar los restos de esa cosa...

DENTRO DE LAS RUINAS DEL LABORATORIO DE REIKO...

El humo salía continuamente de los destruidos pedazos de Nexus. De repente, un grupo de luces titilaron, lentamente.

_Todavía estaba vivo._


End file.
